


red tracksuit and pretentious button-down shirts

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little participation from junhui and soonyoung, best friends!verkwan, happy wongyu day!, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: wonwoo loves annoying mingyu, mingyu just wants to teach his art class in peace, junhui and soonyoung are tired of them, seungkwan is curious and hansol just shakes his head in amusement.or a minwon teacher!au nobody asked for where both wonwoo and mingyu must annoy each other before starting their day.





	red tracksuit and pretentious button-down shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlitnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitnight/gifts).



> happy wongyu day everyone! 💚💜
> 
> to miku:  
> i promised you a christmas fic but i hope this would do for now hehe happy graduation to you! ily bb ㅋㅋ❤️
> 
> this is also a gift to all the minwon shippers out there as well. please continue supporting pur lovely boys and the rest of svt. 
> 
> NOTE: this work is unbeta-ed so i apologize for all the grammatical errors/wrong spellings and is based from this [ prompt ](https://twitter.com/dyoranghae/status/1126084290637250561?s=20) ❤️ also, i'm really bad at coming up with titles and ending. hope you enjoy reading!

Another day at Pledis High and another day where the students of class 3-A are all respectively getting ready for their art class, picking up things on their lockers in the hallway and waiting for a certain PE professor to past by.

 

“How do you think he’ll greet _Kim-seonsaengnim_ today?” Seungkwan nudges Hansol who’s leaning his weight at the wall beside him in the front of his locker, nodding towards the end of the hall with his pouty lips when his best friend raises an eyebrow at him.

 

Hansol turns to his back, following Seungkwan’s gaze and a grin starts to bloom at his face. There the star of the day is, in all his red and white tracksuit glory, walking down the hall with his hands shoved inside the pocket of his pants, bowing down and waving his fingers at the students who greets an enthusiastic “Coach Jeon!” at him. Hansol can’t help but roll his eyes. He can’t believe that’s his own cousin.  

 

“Well,” he turns back at Seungkwan, shrugging his shoulders before looking at the man approaching their direction over Seungkwan’s shoulder. “I guess we’ll find out.”

 

And as if on cue, two pair of eyes meet and a teasing smile paints itself on Wonwoo’s face, his nose scrunching up in that cute way - _according to a certain Art Professor_ \- whenever he’s too happy or find something really funny.

 

“What a pleasant surprise, Kim-ssi. Fancy seeing you here,” Wonwoo greets in his deep baritone voice, stopping on his tracks just a few feet away from a man that stands exactly 2-inches taller than him (he did some measurement).

 

Mingyu stops walking as well, looking at Wonwoo with deadpan eyes as if he’s had enough of the gym professor’s antics. Which he probably really does. _But it’s cute so Mingyu’s not really complaining._

 

Letting out a resigned breath, Mingyu replies. “Good morning to you, too, Mr. Jeon. We see each other everyday, I don’t understand what’s surprising here. Though,” Mingyu pauses, “I do remember the gym to be on the other side of this building. Why are you here?”

 

“I can’t see my favorite colleague?”

 

“Colleague, my ass,” Mingyu responds in a low voice with a roll of his eyes.

 

“You were saying something about your cute ass, Kim?” Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, roaming his eyes over Mingyu’s form, making the man snort.

 

“Yeah, I know I’m irresistible, Jeon. Now go back to your own class.”

 

“So pissy in the morning. Isn’t it nice to see this handsome face first thing before your day start?” Wonwoo gives Mingyu an innocent smile, tilting his head to the side and blinking his eyes up at the man. Mingyu turns his head to the side and coughs, trying to hide the small smile on his face as well as the red starts to tint his cheeks. _Jeon Wonwoo and his flirting._

 

The students around them starts whispering, all eyes trained on the two professors standing in the middle of the hallway at 7:30 in the morning. Some are asking what might be going on between the professors, _are they enemies? Rivals? Did they had beef during their university days?_ While some are squealing as they watch the change in the two men’s demeanor from being serious to being playful. Internally screaming over how cute the two teachers are together, some saying their wishes for the two to date.

 

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo can hear all of it, smiling to themselves while they continue their routine in throwing each other remarks as if being at the same room makes something crawl in their skin. The tension becomes too much sometimes it seems like the next thing that would happen would be them holding onto each other’s throat. Or at least they think that’s what the students are probably expecting.

 

Little do they know, they are a part of a game in between the two handsome men.

 

Mingyu only shakes his head in reply to Wonwoo, looking around him before rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re pretty confident for someone who’s wearing an ugly bright red tracksuit,” Mingyu remarks, taking in Wonwoo before crossing his arms on top of his chest, making sure to flex his muscles as he locks gazes with Wonwoo. “You’re gonna be late for yours, Jeon, if you don’t get going now.”

 

Wonwoo inhales sharply at the image in front of him, cheeks reddening as he curses Mingyu in his mind. He doesn’t miss the way Mingyu’s flexes his biceps under that white button-down shirt, his mind telling him how good the veins popping out in Mingyu’s forearms looked, knowing how those arms feels wrapped around him.

 

Wonwoo snaps out of it when he hears Mingyu snort and finds the man smirking at him. He clears his throat, willing away the heat pooling up his cheeks - and his stomach - before rising an eyebrow at Mingyu.

 

“At least I don’t look pretentious in a fitted button-down and slacks. Your thighs are gonna ripped them off one of these days.”

 

Mingyu clicks his tongue. “Checking me out, huh?”

 

“Shut up, I just don’t want you embarrassing yourself in front of your students,” Wonwoo looks around them, seeing that almost all of Mingyu’s students are really around them, standing by their respective lockers and watching them bicker in front of their room.

 

Mingyu shakes his head at him, standing up straight and putting his hands on his pockets to tower over Wonwoo. “Don’t worry. I won’t. And this is literally how most teachers here dresses up except you. One of these days you would catch a cold with wearing just that, get sick and I would be sad because who else is gonna bother me in the morning?”

 

“Aw,” Wonwoo coos, “Is that concern I’m hearing from you?”

 

“Maybe it is. Since you seem to be pretty interested in me I’m gonna look out for you. My cute ass would be honored to take care of you even. What do you say, Won?” Mingyu replies easily and Wonwoo can’t back down from this. The teasing smirk on Mingyu’s lips and the smug look on his face is starting to get to him and he really really wants to wipe that off, with his lips preferably.

 

“T-That’s hyung for you!”

 

Mingyu steps closer and invades Wonwoo’s personal space, folding his legs a little to align their gazes and his minty breath hitting the skin of the older man’s face. He watches with amusement as Wonwoo takes a small step back, probably surprise by the sudden action.

 

“What do you say, Wonwoo hyung?” Mingyu then repeats, putting emphasis on the ‘ _hyung_ ’ to mock Wonwoo,  his smug smile turning into a wide grin and the point of his cute crooked fangs glinting under the shitty light in the hallway. _He’s so fucking handsome and Wonwoo hates it._  

 

Wonwoo glares at him and it’s as if everyone has hold their breath with him because silence starts to fill their surroundings as him and Mingyu engaged in an intense staring battle.

 

Seungkwan looks at Hansol, his gaze fleeting from the two professors who looks like they’re either gonna start making out or will choke each other to death, back to his best friend. “They’re dating. I’m gonna go bet with Seokmin-hyung.”

 

“No shit,” Hansol grins, confidence filling him as he looks at his cousin and his art professor - who happened to be Wonwoo’s husband - then goes back to peer at Seungkwan’s phone to see his best friend typing a message to Seokmin. Pure and precious Seokmin who’s also kind of oblivious when it comes to romance. The man has been going on about how _“Kim-ssaem and Jeon-ssaem”_ are probably just friends who loves teasing each other like how Hansol and Seungkwan does. Hansol wants to wince whenever he remembers Jisoo’s non-stop rant about how too friendly Seokmin was he thought everyone who approaches him is a friend.

 

A cough break all of the people in the hallway out of the trance they were in, too caught up with Mingyu’s and Wonwoo’s morning routine of getting in each other’s skin, and there stands Soonyoung and Junhui, smirking at the other two professors.

 

“As much as I hate to put a stop on you’re weird flirting, we have a meeting in like, 15 minutes so we gotta steal your husband away from you, Mingyu-ssi. Hope you don’t mind,” Junhui says from where he stand beside Soonyoung, the other professor nodding, giving Mingyu an apologetic smile. “Wonwoo probably forgot because he was too excited to annoy you as if you weren’t making out in your kitchen just this morning, so… Move your ass, Jeon. Principal Choi would whipped it if you keep on being late.”

 

All the students watch with their mouths hanging open with the new found information as Mingyu and Wonwoo both groans but with different reasons.

 

“Ugh, Seungcheol is such a pain in the ass. What is he calling a meeting for again?” Wonwoo asks, annoyed.  

 

“He hasn’t even threatened to kiss me if I don’t shut up yet!” Mingyu complains at the same time, facing Wonwoo’s best friends and co-faculty, making Wonwoo bark out a laugh.

 

“Aw, don’t worry babe,” Wonwoo reaches his hand up to pat Mingyu’s head, “I’ll give you a kiss on the forehead for effort,” he continues before pulling Mingyu in and pressing his lips on his husband's forehead.

 

“What’s the score?” Mingyu blushes, pushing Wonwoo's face away before turning to Junhui and Soonyoung.

 

Everyone who’s out in the hallway jumps in surprise and turns where Hansol is when he's the one who answered, “2-2 this week. I’ll call today's match Mingyu-hyung’s win because he managed to shut up Wonwoo-hyung’s annoying ass.”

 

“Huh!” Wonwoo huffs out in disbelief, unwrapping his arms from Mingyu's face before walking backwards, pointing a finger at Mingyu, “I’ll get you tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, come on, hyung,” Mingyu whines. “Don’t be a sore loser!”

 

"What?" Wonwoo snorts. "Me? Loser? Never."

 

Before Wonwoo can even walk back to where Mingyu is grinning at him, Soonyoung and Junhui walk towards them and circle their arms on each of Wonwoo’s own pair, dragging him away. “Continue settling that down later, the bell is gonna ring anytime now,” Soonyoung mutters, pulling on a struggling Wonwoo.

 

“We’re not done yet, Kim!” Wonwoo shouts, glaring at Mingyu which made the younger chuckle, nodding at him in return before shooing his husband away with his hand.

 

Mingyu turns to his student once he lost sight of the three PE professors, “Come on, move your asses inside the room. We’re starting in a few minutes.”

 

“I-Is he really your husband?” Seungkwan asks, walking inside the door following Mingyu, stopping by the professor’s table to give him a curious look. “Why didn’t we know?”

 

Mingyu looks at Hansol, “you didn’t tell your best friend?”

 

Hansol shrugs, sitting down on Mingyu's table and laughing when the man pushes him away with a look. Hansol turns to Seungkwan only to find him glaring at him.

 

“What?" Hansol asks in a whiny voice before turning to Mingyu. "He wins the bet with Seokmin-hyung, anyway. It’s fine!”

 

Seungkwan gasps at Hansol, reaching forward to hit him on his chest. “That’s still betrayal! Why didn’t you tell me! I’ve been wondering for weeks!” He shrieks at his best friend and both Hansol and Mingyu laughs at the boy, reaching out their hands to ruffle his hair at the same time.

 

“Chill, they just got married last weekend,” Hansol tells him, bumping their hips together before he starts pulling Seungkwan to their sit in the middle of the room, Mingyu looking at them with amused but fond eyes. He wonders if Seungkwan and Hansol would be like him and Wonwoo, bantering best friends who never agrees on the same thing turned into boyfriends. And now, husbands. Mingyu sighs wistfully, looking down at the silver band on his ring finger.

 

The phone on his desk vibrates at the same time the bell starts ringing to signal the start of classes.

 

 **wonu-hyung** 💜 8:01am

 we’re not done yet!

also seungcheol hyung is ranting

about his neighbor jeonghan again

istg he’s in love with the guy

 

 **minguu** 💚 8:01am

 i won! :P

i’m p sure he is!!!

i have a bet going on with hao hehe

 

 **wonu-hyung** 💜 8:01am

u do.

u always win in my heart, gyu.

 **minguu** 💚 8:03am

 LOL

WHAT WAS THAT

gross

 

 **wonu-hyung** 💜 8:03am

THE FUCK?

WE’RE LITERALLY MARRIED?

 

 **minguu** 💚 8:03am

 i’m just kidding, hyung!! ><

i love you ㅋㅋ❤️

 

 **wonu-hyung** 💜 8:04am

ew, that’s gross

i love you, too ㅋㅋ❤️

 

Mingyu shakes his head, looking at his phone one last time before locking it and putting it face down on his desk, ready to start his day with a bright smile and a warm heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are very well appreciated!


End file.
